


Cubitum Eamus

by notinmyvocab



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Love Confessions, Revenge, Sexual Tension, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinmyvocab/pseuds/notinmyvocab
Summary: Two years after Regina's marriage to King Leopold, Snow White's older sister comes home.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Original Character(s), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! I wrote a version of this fic years ago and I decided I could do much better especially now that the show is over and all of the plot twists have been revealed.

Once upon a time, in a land called Misthaven, a king and a queen were very much in love. They desperately wanted a child, as their love was too much to contain. They tried for many months and were unsuccessful.

One day, Queen Eva was admiring a bouquet of roses that King Leopold had ordered the gardener to give her. They were so lovely, she couldn’t help but let her fingertips skim across the soft petals. She ran a finger down a stem and drew her hand back in surprise when she felt a small sharp pain.

A drop of blood bloomed on her fingertip, for she had been pricked by a thorn. Queen Eva stared at the drop of blood with pursed lips and a longing gaze. Oh how she wished for a child! She would call her Rose Red, and she would have hair as red as the roses which Queen Eva had pricked her finger upon, and eyes as green as the stems. How she would adore to have a daughter to dote on!

“Wishing to yourself will only get you so far dearie,” Rumpelstiltskin tittered.

Queen Eva whirled around to face the Dark One, wide-eyed. She parted her lips, wanting to demand to know how he got into the castle. But she knew better than to ask. The Dark One had his ways. “What do you want?”

“It’s not what I want,” Rumpelstiltskin replied in a singsong voice. He couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him as he watched Queen Eva stiffen. “Yes, yes, yes dearie, I heard your prays loud and clear.”

“And you’re here to answer them I suppose?”

“Pree-cisely,” he said. “But you know my terms.”

Yes, she did. He would grant her what she wanted, but it would cost her something in return. Everything came with a price when making a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. “And what is the price?”

“The price is nothing you pay to me,” said Rumpelstiltskin. “But instead, one you will come to pay over time. I will procure you a child, but she will never truly be yours. And deep down, she will always know that.”

It seemed like such a small thing to pay. So what did it matter? Eva would love the child as dearly. Perhaps it could even be something she could counteract. A mother’s love ran deeper than the soul, after all. 

Rumpelstiltskin conjured a contract and a quill, which he held out to Queen Eva. “All I need is your name on the dotted line, your majesty.”

Without hesitation, Queen Eva took the quill and signed her name. She would have a child.

* * *

The baby appeared in the middle of night. There was silence, no announcement or preamble. If it had not been for the fact that the babe began bawling, Eva and Leopold would not have noticed anything at all until morning. But there came the cries of a newborn aching for its mother.

Eva bolted upright in bed and her heart stopped for a moment, certain her dreams were playing a cruel trick on her. But no, the crying was real. Eva got out of bed and walked over to the window, where a basket rested on the sill. Within the basket was the wailing child, red faced and red haired.

The queen gasped in surprise. Here was the child she had asked for: red hair, and eyes as green as the stem of a rose. With slightly shaking hands, she reached into the basket and lifted the child out. 

Leopold then sat up in bed and watched his beloved wife through blurred vision. “What is it?” he asked groggily. “Dearest, what have you got there?”

“Our daughter, Leopold,” Eva answered quietly, looking upon the child in awe. “I have our daughter.” She brought the babe over to the bed and sat down beside her husband though she could not take her eyes off of the girl. She was absolutely perfect.

The new parents admired the girl that resembled neither of them. Where did she come from? She was someone’s child, but now she was theirs. The price of her daughter didn’t even come across Eva’s mind, not when she was holding the child. She would love this child as if she had birthed her. 

“Rose,” Eva said after a few moments of silence, remembering gazing at the flower that pricked her. “Her name shall be Rose Red.”

* * *

Rose Red was a difficult child. She had a temper and was never truly pleased unless she got her way. As she grew older, her temperament calmed. Her mother was always stern, but fair while her father spoiled her endlessly. There was always this taste of dissonance between them, though. It was as if deep down, Rose did not think of them as her parents, merely people who were looking after her.

When the queen found out she was pregnant, she was beyond shocked. She didn’t think she could be; it had been her reason for her deal with Rumpelstiltskin. But when Rose was seven years old, Eva birthed a beautiful baby girl with skin white as snow and hair black as coal. For this, she was named Snow White.

Rose Red regarded the baby kindly, but found she did not care much for babies. They were rather dull. So she spent her time playing outside while Snow was looked after by nannies and servants. Rose’s independence was undeniable, and it worried her parents somewhat. She was still a princess who needed to be protected.

She would listen to their lectures, and do as she was told if it was clear that she could get into serious trouble if she didn’t, but still, it was very obvious to Leopold and especially Eva that Rose Red did not respect them as a mother and father.

Yet Eva thought the price was worth it. She had two daughters whom she loved dearly, and she knew that Rose loved her back. Little things told Eva this, like Rose falling asleep with her head on her mother’s shoulder while reading a bedtime story. As Snow White grew older, though, it became clear who was the more affectionate daughter. And Leopold’s adoration for Snow White was undeniable, his favoritism shining bright and true.

Even Eva couldn’t help but pay a bit more attention to Snow. She was the younger sister, after all, much less independent, and loved them as a daughter should. As the years went on, Rose Red became more distant. It broke Eva’s heart, for she knew she had failed to try and defy the deal. She had Snow White but the knowledge that Rose Red did not love her the same tore her up inside.

When Queen Eva died, Rose Red did not cry.

* * *

A few weeks after the funeral, the kingdom was still in mourning. Snow White still insisted on wearing black and Leopold hardly ever had a smile on his face. Only when he looked upon Snow White did he seem to come back to life; she looked so much like her mother.

Sixteen years old now, Rose was growing restless. Yes, she felt sorrow for the loss of the woman who raised her, but the loss didn’t feel as it should. She didn’t weep every night like her little sister did. Was something wrong with her? Surely not. 

However, it came as no surprise when she requested to leave. Rose Red was sixteen now and explained to Leopold that she felt stifled in the castle, especially surrounded by all of this depression.

“An expedition?” Leopold repeated.

“Yes,” Rose Red said. “To explore new land. It’s with your own navy. And if it’s new land that you intend to conquer, shouldn’t you have someone you trust more than the captain who can report back to you?” 

He supposed she did have a point. But it was a very small point in the grand scheme of things. “It’s awfully dangerous.”

“Which is exactly why I should go,” Rose insisted. “You and I both know that I am not meant to take over the throne. Snow White is destined for that life. So let her have that life, and let me explore the world.” 

King Leopold sighed heavily. Rose’s passion for learning was as fiery as her red hair. He knew that if he refused, she would simply disobey him. He would rather her leave with his permission than sneak off. So King Leopold relented, allowing his daughter to join the royal navy on their expedition to explore new lands that were to be conquered.

When it was time to leave, Rose Red bid her sister and father goodbye, leaving each a kiss on the cheek before boarding the ship and setting sail, her green eyes alight with excitement. Even when the ship was far in the distance, Snow White and her father could see Rose’s red hair gleaming in the sunlight, appearing like fire.

The castle was quiet with Rose Red gone, unpleasantly so. Rose Red was the only who seemed to have moved on from Queen Eva’s passing. Without her, Snow and Leopold’s world became bleak again. 

And then one day, a year after Rose’s departure, Leopold remarried.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two years since her marriage to King Leopold, and Regina was tending to the apple tree in the courtyard, spending what could be considered "quality" time with little Snow White, the girl whom she hated dearly. But it was important to make sure that King Leopold thought that Regina loved Snow like she was her own. As Cora had taught Regina: image was everything.

Snow, twelve years of age now and forever acting childish, was lost in her dreamy thoughts as she examined the rose bush that was considered her responsibility. She brought her hand to a beautiful white rose and accidentally pricked her finger on a thorn. She quickly retracted her hand, hissing in pain.

"Everything all right, dear?" Regina asked with false kindness as she appeared by Snow White's side.

Snow nodded a few times. "Yes, I just pricked my finger." She looked at her finger, the small bud of blood beginning to bloom. Snow smiled faintly, the color of the blood stirring a memory: the memory of her sister. Realizing it had been so long since the last time she had even thought of her sister, guilt weighed heavily on her shoulders. She and Rose had never been terribly close, but shouldn’t she ought to love her sister all the same?

“You’re troubled,” Regina observed, head tilted to the side curiously. She had never seen Snow so bothered; for a while she had wondered if the girl’s head was simply empty.

“I almost forgot about her…”

“Who, dear?”

“My sister,” Snow answered, looking to her stepmother with wide, unhappy eyes. “It’s been ages since I’ve last seen her; since I’ve last thought about her.”

Regina was taken aback by this revelation. There were two little girls that she was now to play mother to? Perhaps not. She hadn’t seen any sign of Snow White’s sister. Was she dead? “Your father never mentioned a sister.”

“No, I don’t suppose he would,” said a voice from behind the stepmother and stepdaughter. 

Both turned to see a young woman with bright red hair and effervescent green eyes. For a moment, Regina thought she was looking upon a ghost for the woman was so pale.

Snow White, on the other hand, lit up brighter than Polaris. “Rose!” she exclaimed and ran forward, throwing her arms around her older sister. “Rose, you’re home!”

“I am,” Rose said with a little chuckle as she hugged her sister back. 

Oh Snow… Rose Red had to wonder how Snow held such affection for her, especially now after not being home for years. But she supposed that was just her sister’s way; Snow’s heart was simply too big. “It’s good to see you, little sister.” She released Snow from her embrace and looked up to the woman who was a stranger. She tilted her head to the side. “You’re my father’s wife,” she remarked plainly.

Regina gave a curt nod. “Regina,” she said.

There was a pause as Rose Red contemplated on how to react. She decided that there was nothing to really be upset about. She could see her father’s reasoning. Snow had needed a mother; the kingdom had needed a queen. Would she have liked to know about it? Yes, but there was no changing that now. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said.

It wasn’t though, was it? No, Regina could see that she was bluffing. There was an underlying coldness in Rose’s sharp green eyes that made Regina shiver.

“We were just about to go in for tea,” Regina said, needing to break the silence. “Won’t you join us?”

“No, thank you,” said Rose. “Really, I’d just like to get settled.”

“Of course,” Regina replied with a forced, understanding smile.

She watched as Rose gave Snow White one last hug before leaving the two of them in the garden.

The corridors of the castle felt unfamiliar to Rose Red. Though this was where she had grown up, she was a stranger to this place. The walls couldn’t recall her name, and the paintings watched her with distrust. She didn’t bother going to the throne room; her father was more than aware of her return. Rose didn’t care to deal with him. Really, she just wanted to lay down.

Her room was the most welcoming thing. The bed beckoned to her, and Rose didn’t hesitate in flopping down on it. She stared up at the ceiling and gave a contemplative huff. She knew she had been gone for a while, but to come back and find her father remarried? To a woman barely older than she was? Her skin crawled with distaste. What had Leopold been thinking?

“He must be mad,” Rose murmured to herself when there was a sudden knock on her door. She sat up and said, “Enter.”

Much to her surprise, it was Regina who opened the door. “Might I come in?” Regina asked meekly, as if fearing the answer was already no.

“Only if you shut the door behind you.”

Regina did so, but she seemed worried about it; had she deliberately walked into a trap? Rose Red couldn’t help but chuckle softly at her. “No need to worry. I just find that it’s easier to speak freely behind closed doors.”

“That’s a fair point, I suppose.” Regina shut the door. “I’m sorry about our rather awkward introduction earlier.”

“Think nothing of it,” Rose said immediately. “It’s hardly your fault that my father married someone like you.”

“And what do you mean by that?”

“Young.”

Regina’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink that was almost undetectable. Almost. “I suppose I am rather young for him.”

“How old are you?”

Regina hesitated. The question was a bold one, one that Cora always insisted was a rude question. One ought to never ask a lady her age. But Rose Red wasn’t just someone. For a sickening moment, Regina worried that Rose might actually be older than her. “Twenty,” she answered meekly.

Twenty. So terribly young. Did Leopold even know how young Regina was? 

“And yourself?” Regina asked. She didn’t think she could stand not knowing and being left to wonder if her own stepdaughter was older than she was.

“Eighteen.” It wasn’t much of a relief for either of them. This woman was meant to be her stepmother and Regina was only two years older than she. Rose Red knew she would never be able to take this woman seriously as a mother figure, and she sincerely hoped that Leopold didn’t expect her to. She doubted Regina did.

There was an awkward, heavy pause as neither quite knew what to say. It was a silence that Rose Red could barely tolerate. “I’m quite tired,” she said. “I don’t believe I’ll be down for dinner.”

Thinking that this was Rose telling her to go away, Regina gave an awkward curtsy. “I’ll be sure to let your father know,” she mumbled as she turned to leave.

“I’ll be in the library,” Rose said quickly before Regina could open the door. “I’m sure you know where that is… if you want to come and find me after.”

The corners of Regina’s lips tilted upward into the faintest of smiles, an action that had become so unfamiliar to her. She knew Rose Red would never view her as a mother. She certainly hoped Rose would not think of her as such. And she couldn’t bring herself to see Rose Red as a stepdaughter. But perhaps… perhaps she could be a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow White was perched on the settee in front of Rose Red’s vanity, trying to braid her hair as her sister, who was currently occupied with a book.

“Will you braid my hair like yours?” Snow asked, having given up. She just couldn’t do it like her sister: so neat and perfect.

“Not right now,” Rose replied plainly, turning a page.

Snow pouted, but said nothing. She looked back to the mirror. She ran her fingers through her long, dark tresses. The quiet that settled was peaceful to Rose, but Snow couldn’t let it last. “What do you think of Regina?”

“What about her?” 

“Just… what do you think of her?”

“I don’t think much of her,” Rose lied.

In truth, Regina’s image was constantly on her mind since meeting her for the first time a few days ago. There was just something about her… maybe it was that Regina wasn’t much older than she. Maybe it was that Regina clearly had a free spirit that didn’t match Leopold’s. It begged the question: how did a woman like her end up marrying a man like him? Sure he was the king, but was that really all that impressive?

“I think she’s lovely,” Snow continued. “She’s been so kind to me. Like a real mother. Father says she thinks of us as her own daughters.”

Rose Red snapped her book shut. The idea of Regina being her and her sister’s mother made her ill. It shouldn’t be that way. “I’m going outside,” Rose announced to Snow. “Fresh air, and all that.” She left her room before Snow could get in another word.

Snow watched her sister with a curious frown, though this behavior didn’t surprise her. Rose had always been out of place in this castle, and having been away for so long certainly didn’t help that.

Dark clouds loomed overhead. Rose Red sat at the base of the apple tree in the center of the courtyard and stared up at them with a childish longing, wishing for the clouds to crack open like eggs and let the rain spill forth to cleanse her mind of what her little sister had said. She didn’t want to think that Regina, a woman who didn’t know her at all, loved her like a daughter. How could she?

“Regina,” Rose said quietly, tasting the name. It was delicious; rich. What better name for a queen? 

Rose felt a strange twisting within herself. She knew this feeling well. It would form whenever the ship she had been on would dock and the crew took women aboard for the night. Rose didn’t take anyone, but she eavesdropped on the vulgar fucking. At first, she imagined a man taking her in such a way. But then the feeling would disappear. It was only when Rose Red focused on the moans of the women that the feeling would return.

It wasn’t hard for her to catch someone’s eye, with her hair as red as a rose and eyes as green as its stem. But the look in other women’s eyes was more that of jealousy than affection. It hurt Rose. It would have been nice for once if one of the women she caught the gaze of looked upon her with curious adoration. Not that Rose would ever act upon such impulses. Two women together? Absurd. Princesses married princes. Kings married queens. That was how it went.

“Is it a habit of yours to try and catch your death?” Regina teased as she approached her stepdaughter.

“It isn’t raining yet,” Rose pointed out. She looked to the apple tree she was perched beside, considering it. She put a gentle hand to the trunk. “Will it weather the storm?”

Regina walked up to her tree, also placing a hand against the cool bark. “This tree has endured more than it let’s on,” she murmured, as if speaking to herself rather than Rose Red.

A moment of silence lingered, Regina’s words settling in Rose’s heart. 

“It’s a wonderfully brave tree,” Rose said, making a point to not look at the tree, but at Regina. “To go through hardship and to still appear gentle is quite the feat.”

Regina lowered her hand from her beloved tree. “I’m not all that gentle.”

“Neither am I.”

Another pause, Regina not knowing how to feel about Rose Red. She was not like Snow, who asked endless questions and tried inserting herself into the daughter role. No, it was clear that Rose didn’t view her as a stepmother at all, for which Regina was grateful.

Regina sat beside Rose at the base of the apple tree. “Why did you leave?” she asked.

Thunder faintly boomed in the distant.

“Why does anyone ever leave home?” Rose countered. “I didn’t belong. Or maybe I did, but it certainly didn’t feel like it.” It was her curse, as she had come to know it. Though her mother had always shown her affection, Rose had never been able to return the same feeling. And of course her father always favored little Snow and never hid that. Snow was his darling.

“Then why did you come back?”

The question gave Rose pause, as it was one she never considered before. Why had she come back? “I don’t really know,” Rose Red admitted.

Thunder boomed again, sounding closer this time. Regina looked up at the sky as she felt faint raindrops on her face as it began to drizzle. “We ought to head inside,” she remarked, though neither of them moved.

In fact, Rose seemed perfectly content to stay right where she was. “Not afraid of a bit of water, are you?” she teased. But the thunder grew louder and lightning followed, the rain becoming heavier. Rose stood, and held out a hand to Regina.

Wordlessly, Regina took the offered hand and let Rose lead her back into the castle. Their clothes were dripping, and Regina’s teeth were chattering. But she was smiling. For the first time since marrying the king, she actually felt comfortable with someone else’s presence. She didn’t ask questions as Rose continued to bring her along down a corridor, and she noticed that Rose was careful to avoid guards and servants.

“Where are you taking me?” Regina finally asked when she got some control over her shivering.

Without looking back at her, Rose answered, “My favorite place.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's been a while. And this chapter is terribly short. I apologize for that! But it was either give y'all a short chapter or potentially wait another three months to update. This pandemic has been hell. Anyway.

Truthfully, Regina didn’t know what to expect as she climbed an endless amount of stairs with Rose, going impossibly high. She wondered if she ought to be worried, but instead she found that she was excited. It was like going on an adventure, something she hadn’t been able to experience since her mother put an enchantment on the castle grounds that made it impossible for her to leave without the king by her side.

Finally the stairs came to an end, and the two were in front of a forgotten door. Rose hesitated for a moment, uncertain. Though this door was hardly a secret, she had never shared it with someone, least of all a stranger.

“I would come here to be alone,” Rose explained, keeping her eyes focused on the oak door. “It was the only place in the castle untouched by royal expectations.”  
“The only place you could truly be yourself,” Regina said quietly.

Rose looked at Regina with faint surprise. Was it so obvious? Her surprise melted into gratitude. “When was the last time you got to be yourself?” she asked. “It feels like I’m never allowed to be myself when I’m here. I know that isn’t true, but it feels like it.” It felt like a curse: to never belong.

And still, Rose hesitated to open the door. To share this with Regina meant taking a big step. This place had been hers and hers alone for so long. 

Regina put a hand on Rose’s shoulder. “You don’t have to.”

No, she didn’t have to. Rose Red knew she didn’t have to. That was part of the reason why she wanted to.

“I don’t know why this place has been ignored,” Rose explained as she opened the door and stepped inside. “Too small to become anything practical. Though it makes me wonder why it exists at all. Perhaps a structural necessity.” 

It was dark in the tower, the only source of light being the gloom from outside the window. Rain thundered against the glass, blurring the view. Regina felt uneasy being in this small tower while a storm raged on outside. It was dangerous; it could collapse at any second. Yet she knew she was safe. Rose wouldn’t deliberately lead her into danger, she was certain about that. Of course, Regina had no proof of this, but she just knew deep within her bones that this was the case. 

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the tower. 

“Do you love him?” Rose Red asked, focusing her gaze on the window. She didn’t think she could bear to face Regina while asking this.

“Him? Do you mean your father?”

“Unless there’s some other man I don’t know about.”

In spite of herself, Regina smirked. The casual tone Rose Red used despite the serious topic was rather amusing. “I’m assuming you wish for me to be honest?”

“Brutally so.” 

“No, I don’t love him,” Regina admitted. And oh god didn’t it feel good? It felt so good to say it out loud to another person. It felt good to say it to someone who wouldn’t cast a spell to punish her. She wasn’t the least bit sorry for it, either.

Silence followed, and for a horrible moment Regina thought she made a grave error. Would Rose Red go and tell the king what had just been said? She watched her stepdaughter’s expression for any sign of betrayal. 

And then Rose Red smiled in relief. She took a deep breath, and her shoulders relaxed. “Thank goodness.”

“You’re pleased?”

“If you said you did, I’d think you’re insane,” Rose said. Oh she was more than pleased. She knew a woman like Regina couldn’t possibly love Leopold. No, the marriage was not one of love and devotion, but of obligation for the both of them. Rose Red didn’t know the details, and truthfully it was probably better that way. But knowing this much was comforting.

Regina shared Rose’s smile. So she understood that this marriage wasn’t what it appeared to be. How wonderful it was to have someone who understood!  
Now more at ease, Regina could breathe again and her muscles finally let go of all of their tension. Now that she was relaxed, she shivered, and folded her arms across her chest. 

“Bit chilly up here, isn’t it?” Rose Red commented, watching her stepmother. Without thinking twice, Rose took Regina’s hand and led her out of the tower.

“Where are we going now?” Regina asked, laughter behind her words. She felt… god she hadn’t felt like this in a while. She felt like the young woman she was meant to be, spending time with a close friend. 

“Some place warm.”

“Which is where?”

Rose Red stopped for a second and turned to face Regina. “Do you trust me?”

“I― what?”

“Do you trust me?” Rose Red asked nonchalantly. “We can’t be good friends if you don’t trust me.”

Regina didn’t hesitate to answer this time. “I trust you.”

Rose squeezed her hand. “Good.”


	5. Chapter 5

The fire crackled loudly. Rose Red was seated on the floor beside the flames, which seemed to make her red hair glow even brighter. Regina was curled up in one of the chairs, a knitted blanket covering her legs. It was the first time in years that Regina was actually relaxed around her new family. Though occasionally a thought would intrude and make her question whether any of this was even real, for the most part, Regina was at ease in front of Rose Red.

Now knowing that her stepmother indeed did not love her father, Rose seemed content to not speak of her father and their relationship. And for a brief, lovely time, it was as if King Leopold didn’t exist. 

“Really that’s the one thing I missed while being away: the books. Not many books on a ship.”

“You enjoy reading then?” 

“I enjoy escaping,” Rose clarified. “Sailing was fun and all. And yes, it was its own form of escape. But with books… it’s quicker, isn’t it? The second you wish to be somewhere else, you can just pick up a book.”

“If only the escape was real,” Regina replied wistfully, turning her gaze to the fire. 

It was all too clear what Regina wished for; Rose could see it in her chocolate brown eyes. Rose Red knew that look; she had worn it herself. It wasn’t quite desperation, but indeed a deep desire to get away. “I suppose it could be worse,” Rose reasoned, not knowing that it indeed was worse for Regina. “The marriage is loveless, but my sister adores you.”

Regina did not take as kindly to these words as Rose Red had expected. In fact, Regina’s expression darkened considerably, as if mere reference to Snow White was like wishing ill will. Rose didn’t understand it. Had she done something wrong? “Regina?” 

In response, Regina stood from the chair and abruptly left the library. Rose watched her go, stunned. She thought she and Regina were friends. So what had she said that brought about such anguish?

Regina knew that she was perhaps overreacting. The mention of an insufferable child’s name shouldn’t get such a rise out of her. But her heart still ached terribly for Daniel. He had been the love of her life, and Snow White had ruined her one chance at happiness. Now she was stuck in a loveless marriage with two stepdaughters that she wanted nothing to do with.

She stopped in a corridor when she was sure she was alone, and leaned against the cold wall. She couldn’t keep doing this. She couldn’t keep playing the role of contented wife. She couldn’t keep pretending that she was living her happily ever after when it had all been taken away from her because of that little bitch, Snow White.

Sitting around and doing nothing was not going to fix it. It had been a long time since she practiced her magic, but it was time to begin again.

And it was time to stop letting herself get distracted by Rose Red. The girl had a smile that warmed Regina on the inside, but she was Snow White’s sister. She was associated with the enemy and for all Regina knew, Rose was just as awful as her little sister.

Part of her wanted to doubt that. How could Rose be anything like Snow when she and Regina got along so well? Rose understood her; Regina couldn’t remember the last time she was able to speak so freely without fear of consequence.

But that alone was not enough to mend the eternal wound in her heart. Daniel was gone, and getting along with Rose Red wasn’t going to heal that. And she wasn’t going to let herself get distracted. Regina would avenge Daniel, he deserved that. And she would do it by destroying Snow White.

“Regina,” Rose said, quietly approaching the young queen. She supposed she shouldn’t have followed. But what could she have said to anger Regina so?

Regina met Rose’s eyes and she parted her lips to speak, but she couldn’t seem to find the words.

“I hate it here,” Regina whispered finally. It wasn’t what she really wanted to say. It wasn’t the vitriol about the kingdom’s fucking sweetheart. But it was also the truth. She hated it here. She hated being queen. She hated that even though her mother was trapped in Wonderland, Cora still had an iron grip around her throat, suffocating her from realms away.

“Trapped in a loveless marriage with a kingdom you never wanted to control; I’m sure you do.”

“No, you don’t understand: I _hate_ it here. Every day I wake up with the hopes of being dead because I would rather be buried six feet under than have to put up with another day of this wretched life!” Regina tasted a faint saltiness on her lips. When did she start crying?

Rose Red reached out, and with a gentle touch she wiped Regina’s lower lip with the pad of her thumb. She then lowered her hand. She didn’t understand Regina. She thought she did. She thought she understood the loneliness and the need to escape. But Regina’s feelings ran much deeper than that. This wasn’t just a desire to get away, this appeared to be unadulterated hatred.

And it was. It was hatred in the rawest form; hatred for the little girl who stole everything from her. Regina wanted to do the same thing. She wanted to take everything away from Snow so that Snow could have even a small taste of what true misery felt like. She could start right here, right now. She could reach into Rose’s chest and yank out her still beating heart as Cora had done so many times before.

“I’m sorry,” Rose said quietly, for it was all she could think to say.

And with just those two words, Regina knew she couldn’t tear out Rose’s heart as vengeance. Rose Red was the only person who had been genuinely kind to her; Rose Red was the only one who let her speak freely and be herself. Regina couldn’t rid herself of that one small comfort.

“It’s late,” Regina said. “Perhaps we ought to be going to bed.”

“Perhaps.”

But neither of them moved. To move would be to break the little spell that had come over them, and both of them knew it.

It was hard to say who made the first move. Perhaps neither of them did. Perhaps both of them. It didn’t matter. What did matter was that the two were suddenly sharing a kiss, soft and delicate. 

Instinctively, Rose brought a hand up and cupped Regina’s cheek as the tender kiss continued. Regina was holding back; there was desperation bubbling up within her. She wanted more; she wanted to be consumed.

She wanted to be loved.

Yet it was Regina who broke away first. 

Both women were in a state of shock. Had that really just happened? There were a million thoughts whirling around Rose’s head while Regina’s was completely blank for she was so overcome with surprise.

“I… um, I…” Rose stammered, and Regina cut her off with a quick, “Goodnight,” before leaving her stepdaughter behind in the corridor, all alone.


End file.
